


青春鸟

by Saisons4z



Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saisons4z/pseuds/Saisons4z
Summary: 后来的故事具体是怎样，我也只是臆测。毕竟我不是他们故事的主人公，我只是一个旁白，听闻加以猜想，开口转述，嘴碎了点。
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, MewGulf - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	青春鸟

我是看着他变的。

变得憧憬，变得麻木，变得死心。最后带上那张魅人面具，是用真心化成水，放进冰窟里重新筑成的。

他彳亍于万花丛中，再也没有多带走一片叶子。他说，那片不经意粘在衣角的叶子，装在胸前的内衬里，已经够厚重了，再多一片，怕自己会永远困在花丛里，被枝桠的茎刺划伤，伤口一个接着一个，再也没有愈合的时间，血水化脓，好不了了。

／

灯红酒绿是这条街的常态，它不属于太阳，它归依于月亮。

我出生于这条街，长于这条街，可能最后也会葬于这条街。他不一样，一身干净，眼睛里闪着灼灼的光，直刷刷的，被看的人无从遁形，像太阳。

他第一次被带到我那间逼仄里的时候，两轮太阳照的我不太舒服，习惯了月光的清冷，太意外罢了。老板张开会吃人的嘴，腔调弯弯绕绕的说，他是你的新室友，贼眉鼠眼的四处扫着，也不知道是对谁说的。我习惯了老板的模样，七成的讨人厌，三成的模棱两可，但总的来说，在这条街上，算是好人。

房间里只剩我们两人了，浑浊的空气凝固了几分。他拉起嘴角，太阳躲进眼睑的云里，对我伸出了手，说你好，他叫Gulf，今后请多指教。我知道他说的是真名，却开口告诉了他我的假名，可能是习惯，可能是自卑，再后来心里嘲讽着他，鹅蛋掉进了鸭子窝里还不是都一样。卑劣的我明白，我只是羡慕那份干净，甚至期待看着那份干净被污浊腐蚀，很残忍。

是的，地狱里没有童话。

他应该是相信童话的。

要不然也不会有后来的故事。后来的故事具体是怎样，我也只是臆测。毕竟我不是他们故事的主人公，我只是一个旁白，听闻加以猜想，转述而已。

／

第一天夜里，他在房间那头的空床上翻来覆去的睡不着，吵得我有些恼怒。为什么今天没有客人邀约，要不然就可以离开这个新来的噪音源了，我想。我的床老了，和我的心一样，那些埋在压塌棉花下的弹簧一如既往的抗议着我。他应该是发现我也没睡着，开了口。

他说，他很紧张，他从来没有想过会来到这里。我在黑暗里嗤笑，他或许听见了，但是没有在意，继续说着。我想，他应该只是想找个树洞，心里仅存的一点善意拦住了我，我静静地听着。他说，他平时不是这样的，他其实很内向，不会和第一次见面的人说那么多话，应该是哥哥太面善了。应该是黑夜太暗了，拉近了人的距离，我想。他说，自己出了些变故，听说这是最快的赚钱方法。我没有否认。这个听说只讲到了明面，没有提到暗里肮脏的门道。他有些傻，我继续想着。

他说，他是被家里赶出来的，因为没有成为家里人想象的样子。我也没有成为我想象里的模样，生活把理想的镜子划得面目全非，我都快看不清镜子里的自己是什么样了。我很好奇，他想象里的自己会是什么样子，加入了对话。我问他，你想象中的自己是什么样的呢？他想了一会儿，说不清楚，只是想被接纳，成为一个被接纳的人。

我没有继续问下去，他也没有继续说下去。寂静没有像刚才的大浪打得两个人都觉得难受，变成了平静如无风的湖面，过一会儿，被微微的鼾声吹起一片涟漪。

他很干净。我突然有些难受，像是看着一张白纸掉在泥沼里，被浸湿，被渲染，脏兮兮的没人愿意捡拾，任他自生自灭。

／

第二天夜里，这条街又醒了过来。街边的霓虹灯管一版接着一版，晕出一条通往情欲地狱的明道。我站在店门口的抽着烟，烟雾飘散上去，把月亮氤氲成一团朦胧。每当这时我就会想，背离太阳的我是不是也快被月亮抛弃了，光洒在地面都觉得昏黯。

他走了出来，拍了拍我，绕到另一边，和我并肩。抬起修长的指扇了扇，我瞥了一眼，深吸了一口才短了小截的烟，按进了一旁的烟灰缸里。他小声说着，谢谢，问我为什么不进去。我说里面不缺我一个。他应该是明了了，站定在身旁没有离开。

街上偶尔有几个异乡人走过，有男有女。其他人站在远处，躲在黑暗里，挥着手调笑，有些人被牵引着靠近，有些人投去打量的目光，有些人装作没有听见，这是这条街的相处方式。他问我，我们需要那样做吗？我摇摇头。我们就这样无言地站着，直到一个熟客走近，向我打招呼，是生意来了，我对他说了一声，就被揽着进了店。我和熟客坐在卡座里，酒精和音乐在店内交缠，混入了一呼一吸，进入体内催化出一堆抱怨。

我是垃圾桶。打开耳朵回收他人的哀怨，张开腿接收他人的精液。垃圾灌入体内被消化成一张张钞票，揣进裤兜里，轻飘飘的没有重量。

过了一会儿我望见了一个男人带着他进了门，坐在不远处。男人的行为过于放荡，他不太习惯，瑟缩着躲藏，却无路可逃，很可怜。我的铁石心肠可能是被太阳烤得有些滚烫，和熟客说了声抱歉，走了过去。扬起标准的八颗牙齿微笑，张牙舞爪的钻进了他和男人的中间，我变成了鸭妈妈，扑棱着翅膀挡住了狂风暴雨。笑着接下了男人手中的杯子，几句漂亮话把男人说的哑口无言，一张嘴把杯中的酒液灌了下去，带着他逃走了。

熟客是个好人，这是我知道的，所以我把他带回卡座，让他代替我成为垃圾桶，接着跑到厕所，把脸埋进腥臭的隔间吐了出来。

／

有时望着他天真烂漫的脸，我一边祈望着这个笑不要那么刺眼，一边又觊觎着笑容再留的久一点。我像只飞蛾，追逐着火光，看着它逐渐熄灭，又被好心人重新点燃。他遇见了一个男人，那个男人和他站在一起很登对，不像这条街的人，但是两人又相识于这条街。

那个男人是跟着我一个客人来的，我知道这个客人很富有，人以群分，那朋友可想而知。客人说让我再找一个来陪，我想起躲在更衣室里的他，坐在一桌总有个照应，也就把他叫了出来。

他已经开始褪去青涩，眼角的笑不如最初一样明亮，但对于初次见面的人来说，他们又明白些什么呢？

那个男人应该是个情场高手，两人一推一拉，相处融洽。他对我投来的眼神不再是求助，我也不再分心，碰上了客人的杯，喝下了杯中的酒。

那天晚上他没有回去，我也没有，所以我什么也不知道。其实也没有必要知道，一夜的温存对于我们来说不算什么，毕竟遇上合适的人，有了稳定的长久，都不会有结果。

我们这种人，遇上对的人，那是千万里挑一的幸运。

／

看到那个男人再一次来店里，我就知晓了什么。男人独自一人进了门，随便选了个隐蔽的位置坐下，在我的视线范围内被锁定。拒绝了主动靠近的人，独酌一杯又一杯，深邃的眼扫着室内，没有和我对上。

他可能在更衣室里。我没有上前告诉男人，因为我被客人抱在怀里，正言笑晏晏的应付着身旁人。我也不想上前，他们的故事需要自己开解。

老板把他抓了出来，两人表情都不是很好，这可能是老板第无数次逮住进更衣室的他。他用躲藏的方式，逃避着已经踏入地狱的事实，许是下一秒就看到了天堂的海市蜃楼，他被解救了出来。那个男人站了起来，走进低声训斥的老板，我的视线被蓦地打断。

客人愠怒地说我今晚怎么时常分心。我指了指那边说，那个孩子是我带着的，有些担心罢了。说完，贴近了客人燥热的胸膛，闻到了汗腺里迸发的腥臭，专心致志地屏住呼吸，不再投去多余的关心。

夜深了我才回到了那个拥挤的房间。屋里只有我一人。这次我知道了，他跟着那个男人出去了。

我是被推门的吱呀声吵醒的，眯着眼看到了明晃晃的窗户，才意识到快正午了。他猫着腰进门的样子我都看在眼里，像做了错事的小孩儿被人发现。

店子有规定，外宿是要上报的，只是大家都默认无效。

他以为自己犯了错，其实没人是对的。

我坐了起来，他低着头走进，手扶着脖子，想要挡住痕迹，却是徒劳。我没有责怪他，只是问了几句，还好吗？今晚能去店上吗？他红着脸点了点头。

我在想，我年轻的时候是不是也是这样。

陷入一时的情热，清纯的不像个婊子。

我望着他清瘦的背脊，了然了一个事实，进店前的故事我不了解，但今早走路的姿势出卖了他。他昨天之前可能还是个雏儿。他还有很长的路要走，不能继续跛足地走下去，所以我把柜子最上层的药膏拿了出来，放在他床头。

他睡得很熟。被子薄薄的搭在腰腹上，脖子的吻痕清晰，随着呼吸绽放，嘴唇红肿，微启的内里红得艳丽，结了血痂。

是该累了。

／

那个男人继续频繁来找他。

我远远的看着他们。他总是喜欢在男人离开卡座后，把玩着手机，用前置相机留下占有的标记，在男人回来前又放回原位，当作一切都没有发生。

他晚上有时会回来，有时候不会。不会的那几天，就和我聊天，讲述他们的故事。听点小情小爱也是日常的调剂，我就没有打断他。

他提起那个男人时，甜糯的声线平添些温软，是爱情借由人之口呼唤的声音。

他说，那个男人很优秀，是个博士，以后想要留校当老师，每次说到专业学术时，眼睛变得更大，碧萤萤的，他听不懂，但他看的明。他说，那个男人很有热忱，在研究领域颇有建树。

他说，那个男人很坦荡，周围的人都知晓他的性向，家里也接受，不像他，只能选择藏匿。他说，那个男人的举动让他温暖，一种阔别已久的、从外向内的暖意，他甘心沉溺于男人的拥抱。他说，他有些自卑，他觉得自己配不上男人，而且男人也没提过任何正式的邀约。

他说，他想多了。

我没有说是，也没有说不是。

我想，太阳与太阳的相遇会是怎样的炙烤，会不会两败俱伤？

我羡慕他。他是被机率之神偏爱的孩子，在人还未陷入泥沼、天真还未泯灭的时候，可能就找到了对的人。

我也心疼他。因为语句的开头还有个“可能”。

／

那天我以身体不适委婉拒绝了客人。天黑了，但时间还早，沉重的身子叫嚣着，想要陷进床里，我打了声招呼，先回了房间，还没有开门，就听到了里面窸窸窣窣的声响，门隙着缝。我轻笑着，真是个不幸的贼，到这种贫瘠的房间偷盗，也是难为小贼了。

提着心，闭着气，轻轻推开了些。我看到不是鬼鬼祟祟的一个人，而是偷偷摸摸的两具肉体。

那个男人衣冠楚楚，如果不是耸动的身躯，我可能不会错意，这么说好像也不对，两人的姿势本身就说明了很多。床头的台灯是唯一光源，刚好笼罩着站在旁边的两人，墙上的影子叠在一起有些怪异，身体两侧多出的腿让我想到了蜘蛛，那个挂在厕所灯泡上的恶心虫子，在光影下被放大，和他们一样。室友的裤子被随意的扔在地上，皱成一团，上衣被撩起，露出大片蜜色，影子突显了脚的细微痉挛，和手掌摩挲后翘起的发丝。

两人忙着接吻和做爱，没有发现我。我被迫欣赏着这幅活生生的春宫图。幸巧这间房在走廊的最尽头，没人会过来，要不然看到又该怎么解释。

我有些懊恼没有接受客人的暗示，身子在受到外部刺激后被唤醒，腰腹发热，下身已经有了抬头的迹象。我没有关门，我怕锈蚀的门会出卖我，急忙跑进了走廊里的公用卫生间，躲在洗澡的隔间里，拿出滚烫的肉棒套弄着。

脑袋里全是刚才的画面。窄小的房间把距离拉得很近，粉色乳头在阴影里也看得清楚，掌心挡住了下半张脸，紧闭的双眼上有蝴蝶在翩飞。那个男人埋首在他耳边，该是在说情话，口中的喘息被堵住，憋在喉中，下身有力的撞击着。男人拉开了他的手，伸出舌头，搅了进去。

精于情事的我甚至可以想象。舌头扫进口腔的触感，是黏腻湿软的，后穴的空虚散去，变得充实和灼热，手掌的粗糙在胸前揉搓着，挺立后更加敏感。我嘲讽自己是下半身动物，在机械化的动作和腌臜的遐想间释放了出来。空气里弥漫着腥膻，房间里肯定也一样，我想。所以我没有回去，在外游荡了一个晚上。

早上天微微亮的时候，我走了回去。门不知什么时候被合上，钥匙插进锁孔，卡住了位置，推开了。门后隐隐的香水味盖过了雨季的阴冷潮湿。这个味道不属于这间房。他一个人在床上拱起一座起伏的山丘，床头的台灯旁放着一瓶香水。我猜，是那个男人送的。

／

我等着他会主动提起那件事，但是过了几周他也没有开口，只是频频逃出这间窄小，飞往广阔的天地。

昨晚他告诉我，他好像找到真爱了。我装作糊涂，问他，是那个男人吗？他说是。我说你想怎么做。他没有回答我这个问题，只是说那个男人爱他，他可以离开这里出去找份正常的零工，回归正常的生活。我说，这样最好，出去了就不要再回来。

后来他走了。他没有当面和我道别，只是留了一封信在我的床上，信封里装了点钱和一张写着“谢谢”的纸条。

我透过立着栅栏的窗，看到了飞过的鸟，它扑扇着双翅，像那晚他颤抖的睫毛，飞出了视野边界，逃离了这座牢狱。

／

我的日子还是那样寡淡无趣，在那间房、那条街、陌生地三个地方旋转着。

那天早上我从外面回来，忘了带伞的我被大雨淋了个通透，哆哆嗦嗦地掏出钥匙，开门时发现自己出门忘了落锁，心里自讽又老了一些，推开了门。

原本空荡的房间多了一个人。他回来了。他在床上蜷成一个孩子，看见我进来之后，坐了起来。

我暗暗叹了一口气，走过去，坐在他身旁，身子洇出水渍，床不满的叫唤着。他抱住我，趴在我的肩，我感觉自己冰凉的皮肤被泪烫伤，潮湿遇上潮湿，变得泥泞不堪。

我想，他搂错了人。我只会抓住他的手，把他从爱情的炼狱里拖出，再拉进这间房的地狱、这条街的地狱。

窗檐的雨扑通扑通的滴落，栅栏外的鸟好像回来了。

／

我猜那是他最后一次哭泣，因为之后我再也没看他哭过。那之前他有哭过，是后悔，是自责，都是为了自己，而最后一次是为了那个男人，是什么涵义，我想他自己明白。我没有问他回来的原因，他也没有提起过，我猜故事一定很简单。

因为我也曾经天真烂漫过，然后被现实狠狠地扇了一巴掌，像被拴在石墩上长大的牛，经历过勒紧咽喉的苦痛后，再也没有给自己第二次机会，悲切的留了下来。

我发现我们两个越来越像。

他眼里的太阳落下了山，嘴角勾起的角度，和我在镜子里看到的一模一样，同坐一桌时，我会预想到他的下一句话，相视后，举起酒杯隔空相撞，撞得我有些心悸，也不知道是为了自己，还是为了他。

晚上店才刚开门，我站在外面，刚掏出烟，他走了出来，绕到我的身旁，也拿出一支，把打火机递在我的面前。我点燃了自己的，转头看到他圈住火苗。火光照亮了他的脸，轮廓分明，他的睫毛还是那么好看，投下一片浓密的阴影。这是我第一次看他抽烟，熟稔的过头。在这条街，会抽烟不算什么，小学生级别的消遣而已。

嘴里吐出的烟云向上升，没有遮住月亮，因为今晚乌云密布。我们被月亮抛弃了。只有头上的牌匾闪着光，映上了我们周身，也晕亮了近地的半空。

我看见天上的鸟真的飞了回来，圈地为巢。他抬手对着来往的人嬉笑着，招来了一个异乡人，那人揽着他坠入地狱。

**Author's Note:**

> *标题和人物构思来源《孽子》


End file.
